Hotel Dusk: New Year, New Secrets
by Blue-Eyed-Artist
Summary: It's been a year since Kyle Hyde left Hotel Dusk for, what he thought was, the last time. When he returns, there's a whole new cast of characters, all with something to hide, and a dark past that links them all together. Maybe one can lead him to Bradley.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge**

**"Been Too Damn Long"  
**

* * *

**  
**

I stood behind the front desk of Hotel Dusk in the same position I was around four hours ago. I'd nodded off a few times, nearly slamming my head into the desk. The only life around the place was the occasional visit from the guests upstairs, whining for towels or some other crap that I'd done already, or Rosa, cleaning up the micro-layer of dust that sat on the furniture in the main room. Louis would sometimes saunter by, before I gave him shit about work he was supposed to be doing, then he'd run off. I sighed, ready to go and get myself a beer from the fridge in my room, when I heard the door open. At first, I didn't recognize the man who came in, but when he walked up to the front desk, a red flag went up.

"Well, I'll be."

"Hey Dunning. Any rooms avalible?"

"For you, hell yeah." I chuckled as I searched the key rack. Room 215. I handed him the key and grinned. "Wish. Just like old times."

He nodded, giving me a quick smile while he signed his name on the sheet of paper and put fifty bucks on the desk. He grabbed a handle on his bag and started walking away, when I leaned forward.

"Been too damn long, Hyde."

Kyle stopped in his tracks, turned to look at me, and nodded.

* * *

_A/N:_ This idea blossomed from a comic idea I wanted to do. Might as well write it out as I go, eh? 


	2. Stranger in the Hallway

**Chapter 1**

**Stranger in the Hallway**

_A/N: Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sooooorrrrrrrrrryyyy!!! . I DO like this story but I never have time to update so, for that, I sincerely apologize! Sorry! Anyway, this chapter is written in... first, second, or third person, I can never remember the difference. I will occasionally switch the POV's from whatever person this is to, like, Kyle's POV or Dunning, Rosa, Louis or the other guests I have yet to introduce._

_Oh, and you'll know when I introduce someone new, because the chapter title will always begin with ' Stranger in the- '. This is the first guest. Four more will be introduced, and I'll explain what happened to Mila in the next chapter. _w

* * *

Kyle Hyde walked up the stairs, his head swimming with the still-fresh memories of his last visit to Hotel Dusk. Something had changed since then.

' Not the wallpaper or anything like that... something else... something deeper. '

He shook it off and continued down the hall to his room when he bumped into someone- a tall, young-looking man with a green jacket and short hair jetting out from under a worn cap. His eyes were as blue as the ocean and his stare was that of cold stone, but they held an odd shine to them, an almost feminine softness.

" Sorry about that... " Kyle apologized. The man shrugged.

" S'alright, " he replied, with as much emotion as a block of wood. Kyle just stared at him- at his eyes, mostly- and tried to think of what to say next. Fortunately, he didn't have to think long.

" What's your name? " asked the young man as he put his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

" Hyde. Kyle Hyde. "

" That's a cool name. "

That made him smile. " Yeah, isn't it? "

The kid nodded and smiled right back. Kyle's smile faded just as quickly as it came. " What's yours? "

" Brandon Way. "

It was his turn to nod. The remained silent for a minute or two before Brandon spoke again.

" What room you stayin' in? "

" Room 215, just down there. "

He smiled again. " I'm in 216. Maybe I'll bump into ya again. "

Then he pushed past Kyle and walked down the stairs, his footsteps echoing through the empty hallway. Kyle let his shoulders slump a bit, then he put a hand on his chin and thought for a moment.

' It felt like he was hurrying to get away from me... did he have other plans? Or is he trying to hide something from me? '

He blinked, then laughed a bit. This was going to be just like the last time except, maybe this time, someone would lead him right to Bradley.

* * *

_A/N: Again, sorry for not updating in a looooong while, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A bit more info for later: a new criminal/secret organization will be introduced throughout later chapters. Is Brandon, or any of the other guests for that matter, linked to them? Who knows! ;D_


End file.
